


An Unconventional Relationship

by ArkaneAssassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: Some relationships are those others never saw coming.Others are those the people in the relationship didn't expect.Usually it's a mix of both.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	An Unconventional Relationship

The first time someone had commented on his closeness to Andromeda Tonks it was three years after the War.

After the end of the conflict his relationship with Ginny had rapidly gone from what was in retrospect a rather naïve attempt to pick up where they left off that rapidly declined in an ever-growing list of poorly dealt with aftereffects of what they both went through, the intense pressure of expectations of a gossipy press to fit the mantra of heroes thrust upon them, and attempting to bury those issues in a mixture of work and drinking, leading to more time spent shouting at each other and being unable to remember the last time they shared a room together for more than five minutes.

They were far from the only ones to have suffered during that time. Ron and Hermione’s relationship never really recovered from his disappearance during their Horcrux hunt, further strained by Hermione’s struggles to cope with the trauma she suffered at the hands of Bellatrix and Ron being away often as he and the rest of his family tried to help George’s deep depression as much as possible, leading that one to also collapse if far less dramatically. Come to think of it he couldn’t actually recall many of the pre-War relationships of his generation that had lasted that far into the new millennium.

He didn’t remember much of that final blazing row as a couple he shared with Ginny, most of it a blur comprising periods of shouting while pacing and periods of sitting in almost silence bar the odd sniffle and cradling heads in hands, but one part had always been burned into his memory.

“I barely see you during the week, even then you mostly reek of alcohol, while at the weekend you’re always off playing family,” Ginny had screamed.

“I’m Teddy’s godfather, Gin, and in case you forgot he wasn’t so lucky to come through the War with his family mostly intact. I know what it’s like to grow up with no parents or people who care for you, and all he has is me and his grandmother to look after him,” he’d responded in kind.

Ginny had snorted derisively at that, “ah yes his grandmother. You know most girlfriends would question why their partner was spending more time with another woman, let alone one who was double his age.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Merlin Harry, I know Hermione said you were useless at this but you know what I mean,” she finished accusingly.

Harry had fumed at that suggestion, that his relationship with Andromeda was something terrible or scandalous. When he first started spending time with the woman he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her having within the space of a few weeks lost her entire family and been left to look after a newborn baby all by herself in a house that felt far too empty. Initially he’d stupidly assumed her to be a kindred spirit, using Teddy as a convenient distraction from her grief, only to find her to be a far stronger person than he had been. She didn’t bury her grief or hide it away but expressed it without letting it drown her as others did, instead focusing herself on filling her grandson’s life with as many happy memories others would expect him to be bereft of.

And beyond that shared responsibility Harry had found himself enjoying the time he shared with the now de-facto matriarch of the Black family as he learnt more of the kind woman who loved humming along to Celestina Warbeck in the kitchen, baking various delights that she’d frustrate over at the lack of presentation they’d come out with. The woman who would spend hours curled up in front of the fire to read Teddy the same books she’d read to her daughter, asking Harry to help imitate various creatures found within. The woman who he couldn’t help but laugh at as a day spent gardening would see her initial refined aristocratic appearance slowly reduced to commonality that would see her ancestors rage. 

Yes it was true that his visits to see Teddy had gone from monthly, to fortnightly, to weekly over that time period and, yes, it was also true the primary purpose of his visits weren’t solely about spending time with his godson anymore.

But that didn’t mean he had grown too close to a woman he always found himself looking forward to visiting next.

* * *

The first time someone had commented on how fond she’d grown of Harry Potter it was on Teddy’s fifth birthday.

As had become customary the Spring morning was spent with just the three of them, the older of the two watching the young child’s hair already changing colour instinctively with his emotions as he opened the various toys he received which revealed just which of them would be her bugbear for the next few months before he found something else to interest him. She would then disappear into the kitchen for half an hour as she attempted to put the final touches on the birthday cake, which always came out too wonky, intermixed with observing the pair in the living room, watching with a content smile as Harry became involved in whatever games Teddy came up with before switching with the young man who would put together the lunch. She would still offer token protests at him cooking as her guest but it couldn’t be denied he was a talented amateur chef and as he nimbly moved around her seemed to know her own kitchen better than herself.

At lunch the other guests, most typically sporting red-hair, would arrive for an hour (or more likely three) to wish the young boy a happy birthday and turn her much-toiled over garden into a makeshift quidditch field where they all played. While she would no doubt cringe with every report of a freshly bludgered flowerbed she couldn’t deny it was nice to see that Teddy had so many who cared for him and brought the house to life. The last hour was typically more relaxed thankfully as Harry served dinner before she presented the cake with the required songs and photo taking before everyone relaxed to an age-appropriate film, too full to move.

After the guests inevitably left Harry would take Teddy out to the park to give her an hour or two of peace that she deeply appreciated, even if she very quickly ended up getting bored of sitting around and instead promptly cleaned the bottom floor of the house top to bottom of the mess everyone had made while enjoying a glass or two. It was midway through this however that her formerly estranged younger sister had unexpectedly decided to visit. While she had reconnected with her it was safe to say they’d never be as close as they were as children, her decades long abandonment of her due to the marriage to Ted having left too much damage for that to be truly undone, but they were still sisters who cared for each other.

The initial pleasantries had passed quickly enough along with the small talk on various current matters that etiquette required them to take an interest in. The conversation then became more personal with Andromeda enquiring about how Narcissa’s child was doing, moving past the topic of Lucius with zero comment as it was hardly a secret that marriage had become on parchment only a very long time ago. Narcissa would end up showing her the most recent photos of Draco and his bride to be and discussed her hopes that their marriage would be happier than hers had been. It was as Andromeda took a set of plates to the kitchen that she heard her guest commenting on the photos dotted around the living room.

“I see your grandson is growing into an animated young boy already,” Narcissa observed, holding a photo of him running around the garden being pursued by his godfather, “and that clearly young Mr Potter dotes on him too.”

Andromeda smiled proudly at that, “yes. I’m glad that Teddy has such a fine young man to look up to”. When Harry had first started appearing she had feared it was more out of duty than desire to be a frequent part of Teddy’s life or to distract him from the obvious issues he was suffering, she had noticed in those early days the slightest smell of alcohol and signs of hangover, which would mean that his visits would soon drift off as he took more interest in his own life. She couldn’t have been more happily wrong however as she saw how much of a positive influence both played in each other’s life.

She’d grown accustomed to the presence of the young man, sometimes having to remind herself that he didn’t actually live there, as he came over increasingly frequently and took on his role of godfather with far more seriousness than many others would, and who she’d spend sat in enjoyable conversation with after Teddy had gone to bed. A young man who displayed a passion for helping and had repaired more items in the house than she could ever repay him for, not that he ever would accept any repayment. A young man who she’d smile at behind his back when he’d become rather vocal in his reactions to the wireless when he’d talk her into letting him listen to the Quidditch, always promising he wouldn’t get “too bad”. A young man who brought laughter to a house that did sometimes feel too quiet even with a toddler running around.

By now Narcissa had picked up a photo of the makeshift trio that had them together, one of many she had now she thought of it. This one showing them all smiles, with Teddy on Harry’s shoulders as she leant in close to his side, stood in the woods near the house on a beautiful Summer’s day.

“You clearly enjoying spending a lot of time together… all three of you,” her younger sister observed with an edge Andromeda didn’t quite pin down.

It wasn’t long after Narcissa left, dropping off a gift for the young toddler, leaving Andromeda alone with her thoughts. She hadn’t been the first to remark about how the three of them appeared together, all of them with some half-hidden meaning behind it.

Just because she once again found herself feeling that now familiar wave of happiness as the pair returned from their excursion didn’t mean she’d grown too fond of a certain auror.

* * *

The first time Harry realised that he had begun to see Andromeda in a different light, it was the Christmas following Teddy’s fifth birthday.

Even after the War had ended The Burrow remained the focal point of many people’s lives, a fact that became more prominent during the festive period as those of that generation and in many cases their by then young children all gathered to celebrate. Many of the roles hadn’t changed too much since his school days, with Molly still refusing to let anyone help her in the kitchen, Arthur using the gathering as a chance to interrogate many about their muggle knowledge, while George and Ron entertained the kids by playing around with the latest items from the shop they still kept going. And just like during the War the attendants stretched beyond simply the Weasley family, with Andromeda and Teddy having long since become frequent participants of Weasley gatherings.

Harry had arrived later than expected to this Christmas gathering having drawn the short straw for auror duties in Diagon that morning, meaning he’d missed on the typical morning spent with Teddy first but Andromeda had sent him a patronus saying how much the young boy was enjoying the toy broomstick they’d jointly purchased as his main present that year.

Even before he made it all the way up the frost-ridden path he could already hear people happily chatting and kids shouting from inside the house before spotting a fast moving patch of turquoise through the window that predictably came charging out the door and ran straight into him, “Harry, you’re here,” he shouted as the young boy wrapped himself around his legs.

Harry laughed as he untangled himself and crouched down to face the ecstatic child, his fast pace of breath easily given away by the cold air, “it’s good to see you too Teddy. Enjoy your presents,” he asked as he hugged him.

“They’re brill. Thanks Harry,” he exclaimed rather muffled by Harry’s thick cloak before he started shivering from the cold.

“Think we better get you back inside,” Harry laughed before letting Teddy lead the way back into the house where he found it just to be as packed as expected, with small groups milling about and kids running around people’s legs.

“There you are, what did I tell you about running outside,” came a gentle voice that sounded somewhere between stern and amused. He gazed up from his young companion to find himself looking at Andromeda as she approached and found himself momentarily lost for words.

Her dress was a simple yet elegant style that he had come to associate with the witch in question in a deep forest green colour, covering all but her neckline along with her lower legs and forearms, that contrasted with the rather red-tinted surroundings of The Burrow to make her stand out in his vision, perfectly highlighting her lithe hourglass form that swayed ever so slightly as she moved towards him, accentuated with a pair of small heels that put her face directly in his eyeline. And it was her face that drew him in, with her sharper aristocratic features now softened by a slight smile that reached her kind brown eyes that had appeared as she approached, hidden on one side by the slight brown curls that framed her face and fell below her shoulders. It was an expression he’d seen more of late, not simply one of polite observance or relief to see him as he saw on others. More one that seemed to say that she was suddenly happier to have him there, one that’d he only now noticed he already reciprocated out of instinct when he heard her voice.

As she reached him her arms came up to rest gently on his shoulders, guiding him closer to which he offered no resistance, before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek as was customary for her. This time however he felt her soft painted lips ever so softly partially brush against his before catching the corner of his slightly parted ones as she pressed hers mostly to his cheek, before pulling back to smiling back at him, “I’m glad you made it Harry.”

It was at that moment, standing in the still open doorway of The Burrow, as if a switch had been flicked in his head and he realised Andromeda was the one person he most enjoyed being around, who he saw as the most wonderful, vibrant, and beautiful person in the world to him.

And he realised that he’d fallen for her completely and utterly.

* * *

The first time Andromeda kissed Harry it was her fiftieth birthday.

Andromeda was by no means a vain woman it should be said but she wasn’t oblivious from the comments many paid to her, some more crass than others, that she was still regarded as a beautiful woman, one mistaken for someone rather a bit younger than her years suggest. Knowing how vapid they were though meant brushing off looks and certain behaviours around her had been easy and become the norm. Harry however was an entirely different matter.

His frequent visits had always set off a certain, somewhat more egotistical part of her mind, that couldn’t help but enjoy the presence of a rather handsome man who enjoyed her company, fantasise that the occasional brushes against her hands, the infrequent stray hand gently resting on her hip in the kitchen or the living room weren’t simple accidents but rather signs he was interested in her. She didn’t dwell on those thoughts often however, the more sensible part of her brain rationalising his actions as merely that of a friend wanting to help her take care of his godson. That was until Christmas however.

She’d seen the way he’d looked at her when he arrived. Eyes immediately taking a keen interest in her dress, his awareness being reduced to just her as he didn’t react to Teddy pulling on his arm, but most of all she noticed how his rough, weather-damaged lips had parted ever so slightly when she’d accidentally brushed hers against his. She didn’t know when it started but Harry clearly wanted more than friendship from her.

And the realisation she had immediately was how joyous she felt at that being the case, that final confirmation that she wanted him too.

For the initial time after that night neither had been willing to make the first open move to the other, she figured that he was in the same boat of fearing that if their desires were unreturned it’d irrecoverably damage the close friendship they already shared as well as Teddy’s relationship with the pair. So for the next few weeks things went as they had gone on as before, weekly visits that they both clearly looked forward too. However Andromeda couldn’t help but notice that on those visits the shy touches they shared became more common and lingered longer, that their chats that typically would come to an end with or not long after Teddy’s bedtime instead turned into a norm of going into the small hours of the night with neither really wanting it to end, and that beyond this there’d been a couple of random visits for issues that could’ve easily waited that were soon forgotten. Soon enough however her birthday arrived.

She originally hadn’t planned much for the milestone, preferring a more peaceful affair, and settled on an evening meal with a few of those closest to her. The only item that she decided to step tepidly outside her comfort zone on had been her dress, a little black number that stopped north of the knee and revealed the slightest hint of cleavage. Despite her initial hesitancy she was glad she had chosen it the moment she arrived, with her guests commenting on how it suited her and how beautiful she looked. Despite that though she was only really interested in the opinion of one guest in particular, and when she saw the desire-filled look he had upon seeing her she knew she’d succeeded. What hadn’t helped her nerves however was having that look sat opposite her for the entire event, slowly twisting that ball of tension in her stomach further and further.

When they had decided to call it a night Teddy had thankfully provided a convenient excuse to get Harry to come back with them, the toddler demanding that it was Harry who tucked him in. She couldn’t help but shiver when she linked arms with Harry as they side-alonged back to her home before diverging as Harry was led upstairs while she went into the living room, looking for something to calm her nerves. By habit she turned to her old record player and put on Celestina which she began to hum along to as she let her hair down from its bun. By the time she was done she heard her current guest return back downstairs and entered the room, “that’s Teddy all sorted. He went down like a light after all the excitement tonight,” he laughed as she turned to face him.

“You do too much for me Harry,” she spoke gratefully.

He lazily smiled in return before closing the distance between them somewhat, “that’s a lie. And besides, I enjoy helping you”. As though looking for an opportunity to stay longer he continued, “is there anything else I can do?”

Using the music for inspiration Andromeda smiled gently, “would you care to dance with me,” she asked, holding out her hand for him. He didn’t bother verbally replying but merely took her hand in his before closing the gap by placing his other hand gently around her waist. She moved her free hand to cover his arm before letting him slowly lead them in place, swaying gently to and fro before she rested her head ever so slightly on his shoulder. Already she could feel that the line between friendship and intimate was blurring fast and the knot in her stomach tightening once again, able to also feel his pulse quicken from her current position as he seemed to be undergoing the same thought patterns. Licking her suddenly dry lips she decided to take the plunge, pulling back to face him, “thank you for coming tonight Harry. You really made this old spinster’s evening.”

She studied his face as his eyes darted around hers before he cleared his throat and looked directly into her eyes, “You’re not an old spinster Meda,” he began, switching to an affectionate moniker for her he’d never used before, “I think you’re beautiful.”

It was at that she finally gave in and closed the gap between them, feeling her heart sing as her lips finally met his fully. Quickly their kisses grew into ones of barely restrained desire as tongues began to seek out each other and entwine in a way that spoke of the timid and unsure nature that still surrounded their rapidly changing relationship. Their hands meanwhile showed none of the caution as their embrace grew intimate, the pair both exploring each other in ways they’d long wanted but hadn’t been able to. As one hand of hers wrapped around his neck and planted itself in that messy hair of his and the other burrowed beneath his jacket to feel his muscles through his shirt tense and move she felt one hand stray first to her hip and then down to her arse while the another explored her side and back to hold her close.

Having completely lost herself in their new found lust she barely registered the movement across the room, however awkward on her short heels, or being pulled into someone’s lap as they sought to keep their mouths together. Eventually he broke from her and began to lap and nip at her neck, causing her to sigh with need as she stared up at the ceiling. Her surroundings came sharply back into focus however as she felt calloused fingertips directly on her thigh edging closer towards her knickers and another part of his anatomy pressing firmly against her lower stomach, “Harry… Harry… we need to… stop,” she breathlessly forced out as every biological need and instinct that had been untouched by another person for so long screamed at her to continue.

In a display of just why she’d placed her trust in this man Harry immediately stopped in place and pulled back from her neck, the cool air hitting the wet patch on her neck to send a shiver down her spine, before revealing a face of mixed of fear, guilt, and concern, “I’m sorry, Andromeda, if you want me to go,” he started, half-heartedly attempting to remove her from his lap only for her to run a calming hand through his hair.

“No, no. It’s not that Harry. It’s just this is moving very fast and if we don’t stop now I don’t think I would stop at any point tonight,” she said, the implication of what it would lead to being plain for both of them.

As he slowly caught his breath he nodded, gaze still driven by his own hormones as he watched the uncovered area of her chest continue to rise and fall deeply, not exactly helping the sound of her blood pumping in her ears, “Yes, no I completely…” he trailed off.

Andromeda gently eased herself off of his lap in defiance of her more primal brain to sit beside him, holding a hand between hers, “I think it’s safe to say Harry that we both wanted that to happen,” she softly observed to his amusement.

“Yes,” he agreed before looking at her, “how long?”

“For some time now, you?”

“Unconsciously, probably a long time. But I think it was Christmas that made me realise how I felt about you,” he explained. They sat there for some time in relative silence, only the long-forgotten record player filling the room, before he spoke again, “so… what do we do now?”

She knew she could’ve made infinite promises to the young man then, as he looked at her with such innocence and vulnerability that was a stark contrast to the auror she’d come to know, but she knew he deserved the truth, “I don’t know Harry. I think it’s best that we talk about that when our heads are clear.”

He nodded slightly at that, signifying his reluctant acceptance of that logic, “ok. When do you think that’s best?”

“Day after tomorrow. It gives us enough time to calm down, plus decide if this was just a heat of the moment happy accident or the start of something more serious,” she offered. She knew deep down in her heart that this wasn’t merely the former for her, and she didn’t know what she’d do if he was of the opposite opinion.

“Sounds like a plan…. I guess I should go now then,” he asked as though it was a question with an answer either wanted vocalised. Instead he stood up before bending down to grab the jacket that had been discarded at some point she couldn’t remember and went to walk to the front door, hearing him turn the lock. Almost in tears she quickly rushed to follow him, unwilling to let the evening end like that. She reached him just as he looked set to close the door.

“Call me that again,” she asked, vulnerable.

“What?”

“Call me by the name you used earlier.”

He smiled lovingly at her before threading a hand into her hair and rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb, finding herself unable to resist leaning into the gesture, “Happy birthday Meda,” he whispered before leaning in to press one final, chaste kiss to her lips.

It was as she watched him slowly walk down the path before disapparating, wiping the moisture from her eyes, Andromeda conditioned herself to the fact there was no going back.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

The first time he had gone on a date Harry couldn’t understand why he was so nervous.

He’d known the feeling too well at that point, having spent the day and a half between her birthday and their agreed meeting worrying endlessly as his mind went through all the worst case scenarios that could’ve played out, ranging from complete rejection to mockery. It didn’t help that this problem impacted the little sleep he managed to get in the time too. Yet in the end, as they had sat in her large garden keeping half an eye on Teddy as he mucked about in the sun, it had really all been for nought as they both confirmed they didn’t view the events two nights ago as a mistake or one off. Instead, as they shared light touches and held hands, they discussed how any potential relationship would play out for the time being.

After hours of talk, interrupted by sweet nothings here and there, they’d agreed that they’d explore things slowly, treat this as a relationship from scratch, and, most importantly for Teddy’s sake, keep their relationship out of her house until they were absolutely sure it was serious in both intent and length.

So there he was in a muggle suit and tie, sat at a table for two in the fanciest muggle restaurant he’d ever appeared in at that point, tugging at the collar that he regretted buttoning all the way, waiting for his guest to arrive. When she did however it was worth every second of the wait, an absolute vision in her dark blue dress as she confidently made her way to the table. Once he’d stopped resembling a fish out of water he got up to meet her, “I hope I’m not too late. I had a nightmare getting Teddy settled with the sitter,” she explained, pressing a kiss to his cheek in the process.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just really glad you’re here,” he’d stuttered out as he pulled her chair out for her, being greeted by the realisation that it was only a thin loop of fabric at her neck that was holding up the top half of the dress as her upper back was bare. Taking a chance he allowed himself a brief touch of her smooth skin, causing a slight shiver in response, before retaking his seat.

“Rest assured Harry, I’m not the sort of woman who fails to show up on the night,” she laughed gently, “so, what are your thoughts on fine dining so far…”

As the conversation started to flow between them he took the chance to study her more closely, learning the exact way her mouth would lift when she laughed at his stories, exactly how her head would tilt slightly and she’d brush the hair from her eyes when she was recounting a tale of her past, and how her eyes appeared to be able to bury deep into his very being with every look.

It was with all this he couldn’t help but descend into the negative thoughts in his mind despite his best intentions. Here he was, in a store bought suit that he’d never felt comfortable in, hair a mess despite spending an hour in front of the mirror trying to pat it down, someone who didn’t know his way round a fancy dinner set and whose cultural pursuits largely started and ended at quidditch, with this amazing intelligent older woman who loved listening to high-class singers, who read books in languages he couldn’t pronounce, and he feared that soon enough she was going to catch on to that, that she was wasting her time on him and could find someone actually worth her attention. Clearly it was something others there had worked out given the looks he was receiving, openly looking down their noses at him.

“Harry,” came Meda’s soft with a look that spoke of barely hidden sadness, making him feel guilty for having zoned out, before flicking to the waiter stood impatiently to his left.

“Hmm, oh sorry. What was it?”

“Your order, sir,” came the grated reply of a waiter who’d sussed his lack of finery a mile away it appeared.

“Yes, I’ll have the steak please, medium-rare,” he requested somewhat embarrassed. Finally happy the waiter disappeared leaving the two of them in an awkward silence as she held a sympathetic gaze.

All of a sudden she placed her hand across the table, “give me your hand Harry,” she requested to which he complied, feeling hers gently clasp his, “forget about everyone else here, it’s just you and me who matter tonight. And I want to get to know the handsome man who’s invited me to dinner tonight, ok.”

Harry squeezed her hand to show he understood, both continuing the display of affection in full view of the restaurant almost as a show of rebellion against them. Her words giving him strength he shut out the rest of the world, reducing it back down to just her and her smile. The result had the unintended effect however that by the time they’d finished the main meal Meda didn’t have long before she had to relieve the babysitter, forcing them to leave early, walking hand in hand as a final statement to those other couples who were left.

As they walked back up the path towards the house they tried to enjoy as much of the last moments they had together for the night, “I had a wonderful time tonight Harry,” Meda spoke in thanks to him.

“I did as well. I’m sorry if I made things uncomfortable earlier,” he apologised only for his companion to stop and turn to face him, placing a hand on his cheek.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable Harry. Don’t forget it’s not just yourself that’s new to this.”

“I know, it’s just the first time we were out as a…” he started but she shushed him before pulling him close and kissed him chastely. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her, taking the opportunity to further explore her bare back before gently deepening the kiss. When they slowly parted she commented.

“And here we are, back home and still here,” she reassured, “and now I have to bid you goodnight.”

“Goodnight Meda,” he replied with a last kiss to follow before watching her climb the steps and entire the house, giving him one last smile as she closed the door, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

From then on, he promised to never be nervous around her again.

* * *

The first time she shared a bed with him, Andromeda found her residual worries about how serious this was were for nought.

It was after four dates they felt comfortable taking the next step in their relationship, the last one having seen her break her own rule by inviting Harry back into her house once the sitter had left and proceeding to spend an hour curled up on her sofa, much of that spent making out like a pair of teenagers, before noise from upstairs reminded them of why the rule existed in the first place. The last thing either of them needed to explain just yet was how they were “special friends” as she’d termed couples in response to Teddy’s innocent queries about others.

Andromeda had already begun making plans for the date in question, which for comfort had been decided would involve Harry hosting her for dinner. To start with there’d been sorting out Teddy’s care which she’d found a novel solution for. One of the younger members of the wider Weasley-Black circle had been thinking about having children of their own for some time so they’d helpfully offered to take Teddy for a couple of days to get an on-hands demo of the expectations of childcare.

After that it was what to wear on the date. Her appearance, other than looking nice and presentable for the relevant event, hadn’t been something she’d put excess thought into for years now, especially with having to care for a young child with all the mess that entails. For whatever reason however Harry brought out that long dormant side to her. After much deliberation she’d settled on a form-fitting royal blue dress that was more revealing and eye-catching than she’d worn previously in his company, with a long slit up the front of the skirt and a tasteful plunge to the top that bared her sternum and teased glimpses of her breasts that she’d paired with some strappy heels. On the day itself she’d had her hair properly done for the first time in years, adding some highlights to her wavy brown hair that was swept around her neck and over one shoulder. When she saw the complete ensemble before she left for the evening she allowed herself a pleased smile.

When she arrived at her destination and was welcomed through the door with a brief kiss her date had clearly thought so too with an almost shy comment as his neck reddened which made her smile further. He’d clearly also made an effort in his attire for the evening despite his attentions likely being elsewhere, a pair of dark slacks with a navy-blue jumper over a collared shirt. She felt that it suited him, giving him a more relaxed and comfortable appearance than the suit he’d put on for their dates out that he clearly didn’t like wearing but still showing that he was making an effort to look nice. Plus she wasn’t going to complain about how the new tighter clothes revealed that his job definitely kept him rather active. 

She followed him further down the entrance corridor and turned into the dining room before he made his excuses and departed through a further door into the adjacent kitchen. Harry had made it a pet project to heavily redesign Twelve Grimmauld Place over the last few years, ridding it of its former dark and foreboding atmosphere to instead replace it with a warm and welcoming one. She’d only really seen the altered ground and first floor so far and in both he seemed to have succeeded, with the latter’s parlour having been extended somewhat having removed a former bedroom while the ground floor now sported the kitchen formerly in the basement that she remembered from her memories of childhood visits to the house.

Harry returned with their meals as she was busy nosing around the dining room, looking at the pictures he’d put on the wall where one of him and Hermione Granger in dress robes stood impatiently before Ron Weasley bounded into frame and got into place just before a flash went off.

“Hogwart’s graduation. It felt weird being back there after everything happened, but it was good to get the closure of it,” Harry intoned as he waited politely for her to sit down before doing so himself, “though I guess it never ends the way you expect,” he finished with a far off look before tucking in to his meal. She looked down at the plate before her with no idea what it was other than it looked and smelled good, a testing taste only confirming this as she savoured the tangy morsel with a louder than necessary audible show of approval for her host’s benefit.

“What is this?”

“Pad Thai, Hermione told me about it some time ago and I thought it’d be a change. Surprised it came out so well.”

“You’re too hard on yourself, Harry. You’ve always been an excellent chef.”

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck at the compliment, “I’m alright. I just find cooking easy I suppose. By the way I’ve been meaning to say I found some photos in the attic you might be interested in.”

That did catch her attention, “I didn’t think there’d be any kept here given…”

“I think it’s a few things of Sirius’ that got overlooked as it’s mostly school-age stuff. I think one of them is your graduation photo,” he explained, having left out the fact that would mean her would be husband was likely there to. The topic of Ted was one that they’d both ignored until now. She gently placed her cutlery down for this.

“Harry, does it trouble you that I used to be married,” she asked, looking him in the eye. He stopped eating before looking at his lap for a good minute or so, the only sound being the clock ticking slowly by before he tried to find his words.

“It’s not… I,” he began before taking a steadying breath and looking at her, “I don’t have a problem with the fact you were married Meda. It’s just that I don’t know how to bring it up and I didn’t think you wanted me to.”

She smiled sympathetically before reaching to take one of his hands in hers, stroking it gently, “I’m glad of that Harry, truly. I’m not going to hide that I was married to a wonderful man for nearly twenty years, that will always be a part of me, but that doesn’t mean I’m ever going to compare you to him. What we share is our own, and nothing will change that,” she assured him. She got lost in his eyes for a second before remembering where she was, letting go of his hand and picking back up her knife and fork, “I’m sorry, I appear to have rather ruined the atmosphere somewhat,” she spoke before covering her awkwardness with another bite of the meal as Harry also returned to the meal before him.

“No, I’m glad you explained it,” he softly intoned before carrying on, “so, tell me about your graduation.”

The meal began to move at pace at that point, Harry listening intently as she reminisced with nostalgic memories of her own that by the time they finished it had begun to grow dark outside the window, “that was wonderful, my compliments to the chef.”

“Your comments are noted. So…” he led off as they stood up and he made his way around the table.

“Yes,” she started before clearing her throat. If she wasn’t in the situation right now she’d probably laugh at the way they both seemed incapable of saying what they wanted. Harry ended up speaking first.

“Would you like to head up while I clear the table,” he started before wincing as he continued, “it’s on the second floor by the way.”

She smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, pushing away just as his hands placed themselves on her waist, “don’t take too long,” before leaving the room. She rather quickly made her way up the two flights of stairs before coming to the only door on the second floor and slowly entering it, finding the lights on low. It was a wide space, dark wooden furnishings and against soft yellow/golden walls. What dominated the room however was the large four poster bed with crimson curtains and sheets, the sight of which caused her heart to jump as the reality of the situation truly dawned in that Harry was about to see all of her. That any illusions he had would shatter and instead he’d see she was an older woman who bore the slight marks age had left on her body.

It could have been twenty seconds or twenty minutes she’d stood there in her thoughts before she heard the approaching steps and then the door close, hands soon circling her waist and a slightly stubbled chin against her neck, “you look beautiful tonight,” he whispered before likely feeling her increased pulse and lack of reaction and moved back slightly, “are you alright Meda,” he questioned softly. He moved her to face him, revealing he’d lost the jumper at some point, before caressing her cheek tenderly, “we don’t have to do this tonight if you want. It’s been a lovely evening already and I…”

She stopped him with yet another kiss, before stepping back to reach behind her neck and undo the clip that held up her top half and let both parts gently slip down her arms to bear her now uncovered breasts to him. Despite her earlier fears of seeing disappointment all she saw in his eyes was desire, before he closed the distance again and gently placed his hand on her ribs, causing her to shiver slightly before softly gasping as his thumb brushed the tender underside of her breast. Heat began to pool at her centre as he drew her closer and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss devolving quickly into passionate, uncoordinated actions as her hands scrambled for his shirt which she pulled from the waist of his trousers.

Soon she managed to undo his buttons as his hands continued to explore her naked torso, causing her to feel sensations she’d forgotten, before she pushed the shirt from his shoulders as she nipped and sucked at his neck, enjoying how his stubble brushed and scratched against her naked skin and how it was his turn to gasp in need at her actions. She ran her fingers down his wiry yet defined frame feeling individual muscles tighten and react as her nails glided over them, unable to stop a groan as her mind visualised images of what he was capable of if he gave up control entirely.

Pushing away from him she turned and bent down to remove her shoes only to feel her partner firmly grab hold of her hips and slowly grind his now hard yet still clothed member against her mound, causing her to close her eyes despite the layers of clothing between them, “Harry,” she cried in need as he continued before allowing her to stand and kick off her heels before shimmying out of the dress entirely. She’d worn the black, lacy knickers as a final surprise for him but right now it was clear she could have worn anything and he’d have been turned on by her as he firmly grabbed a handful of her arse in both hands before pulling her chest to his, the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his hard, muscular chest sending electricity up her spine.

By now her hands were hurriedly trying to undo his belt and push his slacks down his legs, allowing him to step out of them once she’d succeeded. Completely running on biological instinct at this point she couldn’t help but push one of her hands down his underwear and wrapping it around his stiff length, feeling it twitch in her hand as she began to stroke it. Harry soon mirrored her forwardness by pushing one of his own down the front of her knickers and after a couple of teasing caresses plunged a finger deep inside her, drawing a primal groan from her as her head now rested lazily against his shoulder.

The mutual movement continued for some time before Harry intervened, “get on the bed,” he spoke gutturally, disentangling himself from her as she moved backwards while staring at his skinny yet defined form as he removed his underwear entirely only to fall backwards onto the bed with a yelp that descended into laughter with her formerly styled hair splaying over the duvet and her face. Before she could right herself she felt a hand on each of her legs pulling her to the edge until her feet ghosted the floor. She looked down herself as she saw his face between her thighs, his typically thoughtful green eyes pure black that spoke of hunger.

Harry gently grabbed hold of her knickers before pulling them down her legs only to softly press kisses to each as he moved back up before stopping at the crux of her legs where he gave her a wicked smile before letting his tongue pass ever so softly over her lower lips, her head falling back onto the bed as she bucked upwards and towards him. Taking it as a positive sign he began to push his tongue inside her, causing her to feeling of need to skyrocket as her hands firmly grasped at the duvet below her looking for any sort of release of tension, “fuck, Harry. Don’t you dare stop,” she cried. He began to move his tongue within her, trying out various movements to see how she’d react the most, before replacing his tongue with a pair of fingers that pistoned within her as his tongue drew lazy shapes around her engorged clit.

As her legs began to shake slightly as her orgasm approached she suddenly felt him slow his pace to a crawl. She attempted to reach for her clit only for his quick reflexes to grasp her hand and pin it to the bed, “scoot up,” he demanded. Without response she pulled herself back up the bed, resisting the screaming in her head to reach down and finish herself off as she waited for him to make his way onto the bed, where he held himself over her with one arm as the other attempted to guide his hard shaft into her. Just as she felt it brush against her she gripped his arm harshly, causing him to wince, before releasing it slightly, “let me lead,” she requested. Watching him try to regain some self of control he nodded before rolling onto his back and allowing her to straddle him, holding herself up with one hand holding his cock steady. She studied his face as she let it drift through her folds, his eyes barely focused on her, before easing herself down until her hips met his.

Andromeda fought against her desires to instead slowly move up and then back down over him, feeling as his hands gripped her hips as she slowly ramped up the pace while rocking her hips forward when they collided with his. It wasn’t long before her breath grew ragged once again, by now her hands holding her up on his chest scratching raw red marks into the skin as his eyes followed the increasingly erratic sway of her breasts with every lift. Just before she finally reached her crescendo one of her hands moved to her clit which she flicked desperately before seeing stars and letting out a cry of satisfaction, squeezing his cock tightly and falling against him breathless.

She felt herself being moved onto her side as she tried to catch her breath and regain some semblance of where she was, feeling distant to the continued, now frantic thrusts into her, arms drawn tight around her, and teeth grasping for purchase against her neck before feeling a shudder, warmth spreading inside her, and the arms holding her go limp.

By the time she felt herself come back to her senses she was engaged in tired, somewhat sloppy kisses as the earlier hormonal rush dissipated to be replaced by a feeling of something warm and sticky between her legs, arms gently embracing her as a hand skated up and down her back beneath the duvet they were both now under, and a dull aching she’d last felt years ago but she couldn’t help but smile against Harry’s face. As she slowed the pace of the kisses and drew back slightly she saw him smile contentedly back at her.

She felt a hand still against her back before the other stroked the side of her face as he looked up her before turning away slightly. Before she could ask him what his look meant she yawned slightly, the long day combined with the now ended finale having taken it out of her. She pressed a final kiss to his lips with a whispered goodnight before closing her eyes as she lay there in his soothing embrace.

Just as she was slipping away and was in the realm between sleep and wakefulness she heard an almost imperceptible whisper, “I love you.”

Imagined or real she couldn’t help but savour the warm feeling she felt as she shifted further into her lover’s embrace.

* * *

The first time Harry awoke with her form pressed against his side, he felt more content than he had in a long time.

He opened his eyes gradually, attempting to adjust to the morning light gently filtering through the net curtains before turning to look at the woman beside him, stifling a chuckle as he saw how her face had been covered by stray hair. Gently moving it out of the way he allowed himself to examine her still sleeping face. It was the first time he’d ever seen her seen her in such a vulnerable and unconscious position allowing him to study her features intimately such as the way her full lips were twisted into the slightest unconscious smile, how the slight laugh lines and wrinkles around her eyes that gave her a graceful beauty moved ever so slightly with every shift of her face, or the slight furrowing of her brow and contorting of her nose as her head moved into the crevice of his neck to hide from a particularly bright ray of sunlight that graced the room.

“Mmm, too bright,” she complained, voice muffled by his shoulder as one eye repeatedly opened and closed, slowly trying to get its bearings.

“Not a morning person,” he chuckled, receiving a low laugh in response as she raised her head to face him.

“At the weekend, not really,” she replied, studying his face briefly before leaning in for a lingering kiss. He gently threaded a hand into her messy hair as she pulled back slightly to greet him with a drowsy, “morning.”

“Morning, sleep well?”

“Very well thank you,” she assured him, “can’t say that I’ve woken up like this for a long time though,” she sighed as she moved back to her side, allowing his arm to remain curled around her back.

“Me either, not that I have any complaints about it.”

“Hmm, I would certainly hope not,” she laughed gently, walking her fingers lightly up his chest, “I don’t have any complaints either Harry, about this or last night.”

“What, you mean the mind-blowing sex,” he spoke cheekily with a grin that caused her to huff and push him rather uncommittedly.

“No need to be crass. I am a lady after all.”

“I don’t know, you used some rather unladylike language last night,” he teased only to smile as she went red slightly.

“Yes, well, nobody’s perfect,” she remarked while avoiding his eyes for the moment.

“Well I liked seeing that side of you, especially as I’m the only one who gets to see it.”

“Oh, did you now,” she said with a rather coy tone before glancing at the window, “don’t you worry about people looking in on you?”

“Even if they knew the house was here it’s essentially one-way. I can see out but no one can see in. Why,” he asked before watching as she shifted one leg over him and sat up over him, revealing her nude front to him.

“Because you’re definitely the only one I want to see this,” she proclaimed as he let his gaze wash over her, exploring her beauty for the first time in sunlight. What drew his attention most though wasn’t her modest breasts, her pink nipples already beginning to harden from either the cold air or excitement, or the neat set of brown curls that sat above the apex of her legs that hid her entrance. What his eyes fixed on were the slight bruising around her hips were his hands had held her, the red raw-looking patches that marked where skin had rubbed against skin, and the still bright red oval at the juncture of her neck and shoulder where he’d sucked and nipped. The sight of her bearing the proof of what they did spoke to some primeval aspect of him deep within, a prideful possessive streak that was sated by the sight of her wearing the marks he caused so openly.

He sat up and held her by her waist as he tried to ignore his already hardening member and the baser impulses in his head, “lucky me,” he spoke between kisses as her arms came around his neck. It wasn’t long before both added gentle movement of the hips as well, the light friction giving some much needed relief for the pair.

“Extremely,” she agreed, before pausing and leaving him rather gormless looking as she leaned back, a thumb stroking at the back of his neck. He couldn’t place her look but it seemed unsure, nervous even before she spoke, “after last night I thought I heard you say something, but I might be mistaken.”

He froze slightly at that. He had said something, revealed his innermost feelings openly if almost silently when she thought she was asleep. Clearly that hadn’t been the case, “I, I, I… might have mumbled something. It’s stupid really.”

“It didn’t sound stupid,” she said with that warm smile he’d grown to… well love, “you don’t have to say it, just tell me why.”

“Why? Because listening to your thoughtful words in that musical voice of yours is wonderful, I could spend hours seeing the almost annoyed look you have when concentrating as though you could wish death on the offending object, I look forward to seeing your smile every time I visit. You’re warm, you’re elegant, you’re brilliant,” he listed, each point emphasised with a kiss to one part of her or another causing gentle sighs from his partner, “how could I not feel that way about you.”

She didn’t respond verbally to his words, simply pulled his face back to hers and kissed him deeply before letting herself fall backwards back onto the duvet, pulling him with her. Not breaking the kiss he reached a hand down to guide himself into her, her body arching upwards as far as it could with his weight over her and her legs locking together around his waist as he began to slowly thrust into her. Their movements lacked the urgency of the night before, the rush of that unexplored passion having given way to a slower, lazier pace as both intended to experience every second of intimate pleasure together. The harsh grips of hands had lessened as they instead languidly explored each other, seeking to burn the feel of the other’s form into their memory and discovering what got the greatest reaction. He quickly learned that the underside of her breasts would make her shudder, of the spot behind her ear that made her sigh, and how running along her thigh would make her tighten the lock she had around him. The only semblance of haste came as he finished inside her, one of his hands reaching to circle her clit as one of her replaced it on her breast as he helped bring her over the edge as well.

Once he recovered he lay there on his back, this time with his head resting on her chest as she stroked his hair gently, as both were bathed in red tinted light from the now half closed bed curtains, “what time do you need to leave for Teddy,” he asked as though there was the possibility of an answer that wouldn’t disappoint.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you,” she started, looking down at him as he turned to face her, “we’ve got all weekend to ourselves.”

He smiled and closed his eyes, maybe he could cope with that.

* * *

The first time they told someone they were together, they found that despite all apprehension it was the easiest thing in the world.

It had been around two months they’d been intimate by that point, enjoying the heady early days of romance that typically meant finding it hard to remain fully clothed when left alone together, with the continued secrecy and hidden glances along with a couple of close shaves only adding to the feeling of a pair of giddy teenagers in love. However they soon realised that it was coming to the time to step into the spotlight, however small at first, and reveal to those around them that they were a couple. Of course it was no surprise who they’d have to let know first.

They’d chosen a Saturday afternoon as the best time to do it, the pair sat on either side of Teddy as Harry had a comforting arm placed around Andromeda’s shoulder, as they let the young boy know that they were together and that Harry would be staying over for “sleepovers” from that point on. Obviously they left out the exact adult nature of said sleepovers.

The pair were left stunned however at his reaction, having expected a giddy overexcited happiness that typically adorned his young face. Instead they were greeted with an almost knowing smile as he said how he’d seen Andromeda smile more when Harry was over, how they’d been holding hands on trips out… and revealed how he’d seen them kissing like “special friends” in the kitchen one time when they thought he was in his room asleep.

Despite the shock they quickly got the annoyingly perceptive child to understand that for now he couldn’t tell anyone else what was happening, that it was their own special little surprise to eventually reveal, to which he’d nodded. They guessed the offer of a present for his already displayed silence didn’t hurt either. As he began to regale the pair about his most recent school antics Harry felt Andromeda squeeze the hand on her shoulder and looked over at her, both recognising the look on the other that spoke volumes.

Of contentment.

Of belonging.

Of love.

That any price they may have to pay was worth being together.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece uploaded in a while, trying some new things with it (namely covering a longer time-span in a single piece and more adult content). I do aim to write some more Harry/Pansy stuff soon but it wasn't quite landing for a while.
> 
> This was an idea I've had stuck in my head for a couple of months now, one of a relationship developing between these two characters who both suffered because of the war and yet did have to care for a young child between them. I always found it odd that the typical "age-gap" pairing that involved Harry would see him paired with one of the other two Black sisters when one was a complete psychopath who tortured his best friend (and also dead) while the other was a still married woman from a bigoted family who once out of self-interest didn't have him killed, meaning both characters would be heavily rewritten by the author to be entirely new people, yet the idea of using Andromeda Tonks was rarely touched upon despite being both single and one he'd naturally spend large amounts of time with while already being the kind yet aristocratic elder woman the other two were frequently out-of-character forced into being.


End file.
